Tiga Buah Permintaan
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Permintaan Pertama adalah Kutukan. Permintaan Kedua adalah Cobaan. Permintaan Ketiga adalah Kebahagiaan. Apa saja yang kau minta? Dan apa yang telah tercapai? Kalau aku... Permintaan Pertamaku telah tercapai. / PRODUK GAGAL /5 for #VKnBFE


Pernah dengar mitos tentang "Tiga Buah Permintaan"? Bahwa sebelum kita terlahir, "seseorang"―entah siapa akan menanyakan tiga permintaan kita―baik itu harta, kekayaan, kekekalan, kejayaan, cinta, apapun―dan Tiga Malaikat akan mencatatnya. Setelah itu manusia akan terlahir, menjalani kehidupannya untuk satu tujuan―mengabulkan "Tiga Permintaan"-nya. Di saat yang sama manusia akan melupakan permintaannya―mungkin, dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan berbagai jalur, mencoba mencari kembali Permintaan mereka. Oke, aku memang bukan Shin-_chan_ yang segitu percayanya pada takdir tapi―rasanya memang benar, kan?

Permintaan Pertama adalah Kutukan.

Permintaan Kedua adalah Cobaan.

Permintaan Ketiga adalah Kebahagiaan.

Entah filosofi darimana pula itu. Terdengar seperti sebuah anomali, bukan? Maksudku―hei, kalau Permintaan Pertama adalah Kutukan dan Permintaan Kedua adalah Cobaan, untuk apa meminta? Sekalipun meminta, untuk apa diminta? Mengapa kita harus meminta? Mengapa tidak permintaan ketiga saja yang dikabulkan? Awalnya aku berpikir begitu, tapi ternyata logis juga. Lihat, bukankah Permintaan Ketiga adalah Kebahagiaan? Mungkin artinya... orang yang hanya mendapat Permintaan Pertamanya adalah pendosa yang terkutuk, orang yang hanya dua permintaannya yang dikabulkan adalah orang yang gagal melewati cobaan, sementara orang yang ketiga permintaannya terkabul adalah orang yang bahagia. Logis, bukan?

Permintaan... kurasa... aku memiliki "Tiga Buah Permintaan"-ku sendiri. Dan kurasa itu adalah... bertemu dengan orang yang kusayangi, mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang yang kusayangi, dan... menjaganya sekalipun mengorbankan nyawaku.

Dan kurasa permintaan pertamaku telah terkabul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiga Buah Permintaan<strong>_

_Kuroko no Basket (c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_Tiga Buah Permintaan (c) **Arisu Sakura**_

_Dedicated to twitter user_**_ KnBFanbase_**_! **#VKnBFE**__  
><em>

_**Warning: **Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo, NGAMBANG KEK DI KALI CILIWUNG, dan segala macem tetek bengek ke-alay-an gue sebagai author yang kena webe dan langsung cling ketika ada event fanfic tapi tetep aja kena webe dan pengennya numpang curcol di ffic dAN SUMVEH INI NGEBUT BAT NGERJAINNYA SARFASVGRAJSDRAJ. Tbh, guini belom selesai. Cuma takut gak sempet akhirnya disebar juga (?). Secepatnya bakal dikasih lanjutannya /nangis/_

_Anyway iT'S MY 69TH FANFICTION OMG OM _

_Anyway saya twitter user _shfra alias Rii oke horeee /duak_

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Shin-<em>chaaaannnn<em>!"

Aku berlari dan menubruk Shin-_chan_ itu secara sengaja sementara ia tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh, menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya―sekaligus menyiratkan rasa sebal padaku, tentu saja. Aku tertawa kecil seperti biasa saat menyapanya, sementara ia mendengus malas seperti bertemu denganku adalah suatu bentuk kutukan. _Tsundere na_, Shin-_chan_! Ia selalu tampak sebal dan tak suka padaku, tapi ia tak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian di belakang.

Atau dia memang tak bisa meninggalkanku karena ia tak akan bisa sehebat ini tanpaku?

...

... ―HAHAHA! PIKIRAN IDIOT MACAM APA PULA ITU?!

... Lupakan saja. Aku terlalu banyak berharap. Maksudku―hei, seperti apapun dia, Shin-_chan _tetaplah mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, yang notabene menganggap teman satu tim pun adalah rival yang harus dikalahkan dan pada akhirnya harus bangkit sendiri mencoba berlari mendahului rekan timnya. Mana mungkin ia―_shooter _terhebat _Kiseki no Sedai_―membutuhkan aku―yang notabene hanyalah seseorang yang pernah ia kalahkan―untuk maju dan menjadi lebih kuat. Naif sekali.

Lupakan saja.

Aku menepuk pundak Shin-_chan _pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Pagi, Shin-_chan_!"

"Simpan tenagamu untuk menyapaku dan cepat, kita bisa terlambat," Shin-_chan_ mendengus―sesuai dengan dugaanku, tentu saja. Aku hanya tersenyum, mengikuti langkahnya menuju sekolah. Yah... boleh sedikit berharap, kan? Maksudku―Shin-_chan_ bahkan tak menjauhiku, lho. Kurasa, jika aku bukan siapa-siapa, lebih baik Shin-_chan_ menjauhiku, kan? Aku ini orang yang berisik, menyebalkan dan suka bercanda―bertentangan sekali dengan Shin-_chan_ yang kalem, serius dan pendiam. Dengan sifat Shin-_chan_ yang seperti itu, seharusnya bertemu dengan orang sepertiku adalah suatu bentuk kutukan dan memilih untuk menjauhinya, kan? Buat apa Shin-_chan_ membuang kalorinya hanya untuk mengurusi, coba? Tapi nyatanya ia di sini, berdiri di sisiku dengan tubuh tegap dan wajah datar, seperti menerimaku mendampinginya―sebagai _partner_ terpercayanya. Kedengaran norak, ya? Tapi aku merasa begitu. Ia membuatku merasa kalau aku _diterima_ olehnya sebagaimana aku adanya dan yang terpenting kurasa―

―Aku mulai menyukainya.

Bercanda.

Maksudku aku bercanda kalau aku bercanda.

Oke, lupakan.

Yang jelas aku di sini, di sampingnya, masih memikirkan makna yang terkandung dalam hidupku. Awalnya aku membencinya, berjanji akan mengalahkannya suatu saat―dengan tim basket SMA yang lebih tangguh. Tapi nyatanya? Aku terdampar di sekolah yang sama, klub yang sama, tim inti yang sama, dan yang lebih mengejutkan dibanding apapun―entah bagaimana aku telah menjadi partner terpercayanya. Kau tahu? Seperti dua anak kelas satu di Seirin itu―ia cahanya dan aku bayangannya. Tapi kami tidak sama. Aku dan ia adalah _Kami_, sementara dua anak Seirin itu adalah _Mereka_. Perbedaan jelas terbentang di antara dua kata kecil itu. Yang jelas―

"Takao?"

Shin-_chan_ memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku balas menatap lebih bingung. Apa aku bengong? Atau jangan-jangan aku malah menyuarakan pikiranku keras-keras? Yang jelas―apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tampak aneh dan mencolok?

"Kenapa?" sahutku polos. Iris hijaunya tetap menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Menanggapi tatapannya, aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa-apaan tatapan aneh itu, Shin-_chan_?" ujarku santai.

"Kau memikirkan apa, hah?" tanya Shin-_chan_ datar―walau kekhawatiran terdengar sekilas di balik suaranya. Benar-benar _tsundere_.

Kurasa ini saatnya aku jujur.

―Atau tidak.

Aku tersenyum iseng, melompat kecil mendekatinya dan berjinjit, menatap balik iris hijau Shin-_chan_ lekat-lekat. Jarak antara wajah kami hanyalah sekitar lima sentimeter, membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi porselennya. "Kau mau tahu?" tanyaku―dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa―?!"

Aku langsung mengecup bibirnya singkat―tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa menunggu persiapannya. "Itu yang kupikirkan," ujarku, tersenyum menggoda pada sosok manis di hadapanku ini. Shin-_chan_ menutupi mulutnya dengan lengannya dan berjalan mundur menjauhiku.

"Apa-apaan itu―"

"Kenapa? Kau mau lagi?" aku mendekat kembali, seperti hendak menciumnya lagi ketika ia tiba-tiba mendorongku.

"Kau―" suaranya terdengar aneh―begitu pula tatapannya yang membuatku bingung. Yang jelas satu yang bisa kutangkap dari ekspresinya―

―Ia tidak senang. Jelas sekali―ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ciuman itu. Mungkin malah membencinya?

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat ekspresinya yang sulit dibaca―dan tetap hanya bisa diam ketika ia berlari dan menghilang dari pandanganku begitu saja. Sekedar menahan langkahnya pun aku tak mampu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menyesali kebodohanku. Naif sekali aku berpikir Shin-_chan_ akan memberikan reaksi _tsundere_-nya. Tapi ini? Aku malah... menyakitinya.

Sekarang kurasa aku benar-benar mengerti mengapa Permintaan Pertama adalah Kutukan.

* * *

><p>Entah, sejak saat itu Shin-<em>chan<em> terus menerus menjauhiku. Saat kusapa, ia hanya mengangguk dan langsung berbalik. Bahkan saat sedang latihan pun begitu. Aku... sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, ya?

Kebodohan dan keegoisanku―tentu saja. Aku memang anak bodoh. Begitu yakinnya kalau ia pasti juga menyukaiku. Apa namanya? Terlalu percaya diri. Naif. Ya, begitu.

Aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku dan kebodohanku ini. Memang suatu kesalahan, bukan? Eksistensiku ini, maksudku. Tapi...

―Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini? Tak ada cara lain selain meminta maaf kepadanya, bukan?

Tapi―sekali lagi kutanyakan. Bagaimana caranya? Dia selalu menemukan cara untuk menghindariku begitu kami berkontak langsung. Sial, memang. Sulit, memang. Tapi inilah konsekuensi dari kecerobohanku. Daripada mati sebagai Yang Terkutuk, lebih baik menyiksa diri menggapai Tiga Permintaan, bukan? Siapa tahu sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan Permintaan Keduaku.

* * *

><p>Tapi kurasa Dewi Fortuna berpaling padaku. Kalian tahu? Maksudku, begini, tiba-tiba saja aku memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan Shin-<em>chan<em>―lebih tepatnya mendesaknya, sih. Tapi, ah, biar saja.

Saat itu aku sedang latihan sendirian. Waktu latihan masih setengah jam lagi, tapi aku sudah memulai latihanku sendiri karena―entahlah.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, di saat aku sedang membelakangi pintu, memeantul-mantulkan bola bersiap melemparkannya ke _ring_, baru saja memutuskan untuk istirahat. Kurasa, tanpa berbalik pun aku tahu itu siapa. Pasti Shin-chan.

"Ta... kao...?"

Benar saja. Ia memanggilku. Aku sontak menangkap bola itu dan berbalik. "Shin-_chan_...?" ujarku, jujur saja―agak tak percaya.

Shin-_chan_ sontak bergerak mundur beberapa langkah―dan aku buru-buru mengejarnya.

"Shin-_chan_..!" seruku dengan nada yang terdengar depresif. "Dengarkan aku..!" Entah merasa bersalah atau apa, Shin-_chan_ berhenti―tampak siap mendengarkanku. Tentu saja aku tak membuang kesempatan. Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya―dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Shin-_chan_... Ma-maaf... yang kemarin..." ujarku, dan dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas. "Ci-ciuman itu... Maksudku..." aku menelan ludah. "Ehem, maksudku... Ka-kau harusnya mengerti..."

"Aku tak mengerti," jawab Shin-_chan_ dengan nada monoton. Entah memang tak mengerti atau memaksaku menjelaskannya.

"Ahh! Aku bingung!" aku berseru frustasi sambil mengacak-acak kepalaku. "Maksudku―Oke! Kujelaskan secara langsung! Aku―aku... Aku menyukaimu! Puas?!" jelas sekali kurasakan pipiku panas. Warnanya mungkin sudah semerah tomat.

Shin-_chan_ terdiam lagi. Oke, mungkinkah ia benar-benar membenciku?

Ia berbalik, memunggungiku. Lengannya menutupi mulutnya. Oke, _fix_, Shin-_chan_ membenciku.

"... Shin-_chan_..." panggilku dengan nada depresif, masih berharap ia tak membenciku.

"... Bodoh..." gumamnya tak jelas―tiba-tiba. Aku mendongak. "Bodoh... Takao..." ulangnya. ".. Ku-kukira... kau... membenciku, tahu―"

Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Apa―?"

"Kau masih tak mengerti?!" sekarang ia berbalik, menatapku dengan sebal―lengkap dengan pipinya yang bersemu semerah tomat.

"Apa ya~? Aku tak mengerti~" godaku sambil tertawa kecil dan menyebalkan. "Coba, coba, Shin-_chan_ jelaskan maksudmu dengan kata-kata~!"

"Berisik!" seru Shin-_chan _dan langsung menyambitku dengan bola basketnya.

Paling tidak aku sudah tidak ragu. Paling tidak aku sudah bahagia.

Paling tidak Permintaan Kedua telah terpenuhi.

.

.

Dan cobaan akan datang.

Karena Permintaan Kedua adalah Cobaan.

.

.

Tapi―belum.

Entah Permintaan Ketigaku salah atau apa, yang jelas belum tercapai. Entah aku hanyalah seseorang yang masih dalam tahap ujian, atau seseorang yang telah bahagia.

Aku tak peduli.

Selama aku masih bisa memilikinya di sisiku, selama aku masih bisa tersenyum bersamanya―biarlah aku hanya menjadi seseorang yang diuji. Biarlah "Kebahagiaan" di balik permintaan ketiga tersembunyi sejenak.

Karena, bahkan, di saat pertamaku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah tahu.

_"Ahh, dialah yang akan menjadi kutukanku, cobaanku, dan kebahagiaanku."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Fin -<em>**


End file.
